EL Ark WTF
by KNFD.E
Summary: Esta historia esta fomentada en que pasaria si mesclan DXD con el ARK. esta historia esta mas dirigida a los jugadores del ark asi como tambien a todos aquellos que deseen leerla. nadie es obligado. bajo su propia seguridad mental. DXD


[El Ark]

* * *

[El día que parecí aquí.]

Me encontraba debajo de una estructura que tenía una energía roja dentro de ella.

Me había levantado para observar mi entorno.

Pero en eso siento una gran picazón en mi muñeca.

Me rasco pero veo que tengo un pedazo de metal color naranja.

Me asusto al verlo.

En eso me doy cuenta de algo.

¿Quién soy?

No sabía nada de mí.

Ni recuerdos.

Ni nada.

Más que cosas básicas de como diferenciar las cosas y sus nombres.

Pero solo eso.

Lo demás nada.

En eso un tipo de interfaz holográfica se proyecta enfrente de mi cara.

Busco de donde salió.

Para dar en el clavo de que el objeto de metal color naranja es de donde salió la interfaz holográfica.

Vuelvo mi vista en la interfaz y veo que hay datos de diferentes cosas.

En primer lugar mis datos.

Vi que en un espacio decía (Issei Hyuoduo)

Luego vi que decía debajo de lo que podría decir mi nombre un tipo de sangre que soy.

Pero solo aparecían interrogantes mas parte de que decía (Especie hibrida, Desconocida, Humano Dragón)

Mmm, si mal no recuerdo, era esa criatura escamosa, que sopla fuego, considerada como un dios, un ser superior, genial creo.

Debajo de ella aparece algo que dice (Nivel: 1)

¡¿Qué?!

Es en serio.

Esto es algún puto juego o algo por el estilo.

Pero me pellizcó y observo que no.

Es real.

Con mis uñas.

Que parecen garras por lo largas que son y al parecer de manera natural son negras como la noche.

Me corte a propósito en la piel.

Cabe decir que me costó mucho, es como si fuera una armadura elástica mi piel.

Pero al final pude, observando que es sangre.

Pero era color rojo oscuro y espeso.

Más de lo normal de lo que según se dé la palabra normal.

Pero en eso veo que se regenera muy rápido y no solo eso.

Veo en la interfaz holográfica, que no sé cómo quitarla.

Hasta debajo de todo aparecen barias opciones.

La cual la primera que dice "Vida", había perdido 1 de vida, pero se recuperó.

Pero no solo esa opción aparece sino que también aparece otras.

* * *

(Vida: 7.000.000/7.000.000 [+])

(Energía: 1.000/1.000 [+])

(Oxigeno: 500/500 [+])

(Comida: 999.999/1.000.000 [+])

(Agua: 500/600 [+])

(Peso: 1/3.500 [+])

(Fuego: 50/50 [+])

(Magia: 10.000/10.000 [+])

(Poder: 1.000/1.000 [+])

(Duración de Transformación: 30 Minutos [+])

(Creativo: 10%)

(Pervertido: Incalculable)

(Estupidez: Infinita)

(Suerte: -50% [+])

(Convencimiento: 150% [+])

(Daño de golpe: 5000% [+])

(Fuerza: 500.000% [+])

(Velocidad: 479% [+])

(Velocidad de Fabricación: 5000%[+])

(Fortaleza: 50.000%[+])

(Inconciencia: 0/200%)

La verdad a leerlo no me la creía pero lo que no me gusto fue la de la suerte, perversión y estupidez.

O sea, eso duele.

Suspiro, como sea.

* * *

Leeo lo demás.

Al parecer también te muestra el tiempo y la temperatura del ambiente.

Por lo que leí ahí mismo, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, apenas llevo 15 minutos.

Me abstuve de hacer algo más.

Con solo pensarlo me da migraña.

Procedo a explorar la interfaz.

Encuentro secciones diferentes.

De las cuales una me permite crear diferentes herramientas para sobrevivir, pero me pedía puntos.

De los cuales tengo algunos, a pesar de ser nivel 1.

Hasta que al final aprendí cosas esenciales como, hachas de piedra, picos de piedra, lanzas de piedra, unas voladoras de caza y ropa.

Porque estaba desnudo, solo me cubría un tapa rabos en mi sona privada.

En ese momento me aparece una opción donde dice.

(Si desea salir, piénselo).

¡Es en serio!, ¡me está tomando el pelo esta porquería!

Solo suspiro y procedo a salir de la interfaz. Exactamente lo que me dijo.

Entonces por fin Salí de esa interfaz, pero al menos ya sé cómo funciona, es como un juego, solo que si muero, es definitivo.

Observo a mí alrededor.

Y veo que me encuentro en el centro de un pozo grande y profundo.

Hay mucha flora fuera de este pozo, que todo adentro solo es piedra con agua en el fondo.

¿Me pregunto si hay fauna también?

En eso me volteo donde hay un pedazo de metal con apariencia tecnológica, como un altar tecnológico.

Me acercó.

La empiezo a observar con detalle.

 _Desearía poder saber más de él._

En eso aparece mi interfaz pero a hora aparecía diferente.

En eso hay tres carpetas de las cuales accedo.

En eso cada una parece diferentes criaturas con diferente color.

En primera, una araña, luego un mono y al final ¿Un dragón?

Lo repito, puto juego de la vida real.

Y si no, ¡PUTO JUEGO DE LA VIDA REAL!

Entonces lo verificó a cada uno, parecían Jefes finales.

Pero para activar las carpetas, debía traer objetos que me pedía específicamente.

Así que en fin.

No me iba a arriesgar mi vida por saber que tan fuerte soy.

Así que procedo a irme del lugar.

Camino hacia el puente de piedra para salir de aquí.

En mi camino hacia la única salida.

De las enormes rocas cae una manada de lobos.

Pero estos son de mi tamaño e incluso si se ponen de pie me superan por mucho.

Se veían fuertes.

Uno de ellos se acercó hacia mi espalda y otros dos saltan, mordiéndome los brazos, impidiéndome mover.

Sin embargo no siento dolor, ni siquiera siento que tengan fuerza.

El lobo que era de color negro detrás de mí.

Se lanzó para morderme la cabeza.

Cerré mis ojos ante mi inevitable fin.

Pero solo siento en mis extremidades que solo las mueven a los lados, ni siento dolor.

Quería salir de esta situación peligrosa si se puede decir así.

En eso siento que mi boca arde en llamas.

Como también mis pulmones.

Entonces abro la boca para que las propias llamas que llevaba adentro hagan el trabajo sucio.

El lobo que sostenía mi cabeza me suelta al estarse quemando por dentro.

En eso escucho una voz electrónica.

* * *

(USUARIO ISSEI RECONOCIDO, DRAGON DE LA CALAMIDAD, LOS SELLOS SON RETIRADOS AL TÉRMINO DE LAS REVICIONES IMPREVISTAS)

* * *

¡Es en serio!

¡Era su culpa después de todo!

¡MALDITA INTERFAZ DE 2 BITS!

Me relajo, respiro y que comience la acción.

Con mi pierna derecha siendo sostenida por uno de los lobos, uso una fuerza desmedida que al final termino mandándolo por los aires.

Al otro que sostenía mi pierna izquierda le hago lo mismo.

Al que sostenía mi brazo derecho lo levante ya que aún se aferraba a mí.

Y con fuerza lo azoto contra el suelo.

Dejándolo en mal estado.

Al otro que sobraba, ya que los demás ya han de estar muertos, coloco mi mano en su cabeza, entonces con una mirada le digo "muere".

Y el lobo murió, murió de miedo.

En fin, al ver que a hora no me costó trabajo vencerlos, me doy una idea de que tan fuerte soy.

Aun así.

Será realmente divertido esto.

En fin tengo que salir de aquí y hacerme de un refugio.

Al menos se porque aparecía [fuego] en las opciones.

Pero ¿[Magia]?, ¿[poder]?, ¿[Duración de Transformación]?.

No sé qué sea, pero tarde que temprano lo descubriré.

Después de salir de aquel lugar.

Me lleve la mayor sorpresa de la vida. (Música de jurasic parck)

Dinosaurios.

Sip.

Había diferentes criaturas, desde pequeñas hasta inmensas.

Algunas eran herbívoras, otras carnívoras o simplemente ovívoras.

Preferí evitar el riesgo por a hora hasta que tenga el refugio .

Fui recogiendo todo tipo de cosas en los alrededores.

Incluso madera para fabricar un pico de piedra.

Y paja para la ropa.

Todo era fácil.

Cualquier cosa que cogiera se transportaba en el dispositivo electrónico evitándome cargar todo eso con mis manos.

Pero el peso incrementaba, pero no se incrementó demasiado

Los manipulaba en el interfaz.

Creando lo que necesitase.

Y si lo quería en mi mano.

Solo lo pensaba, solo debía saber que lo tenía.

También tuve que recoger piel de animal de los dinosaurios muertos dejados y dodos.

Pero sin dificultad la cogí ya que se trasportaba en el dispositivo.

A hora me doy cuenta que soy insensible a la vida de los demás.

¡Qué miedo!

(Horas después)

Con los materiales que cogí, me construí una [mesa de trabajo] para poder crear todo lo que no podía con aquel dispositivo, y un mini refugio de paja.

Me establecí cercas de un lago en un lugar donde está todo cerrado en un círculo de muros de piedra natural.

Solo hay tres caminos para entrar.

Y dos para salir.

Uno por arriba, que si alguien se habiente seria su muerte definitiva.

Y dos caminos naturales que se conectan aquí adentro.

Usando mi velocidad de Chulo.

Voy a una montaña para ver a mis alrededores.

Con el libro de exploración que se encontraba dentro de mi inventario, abro en la hoja de [Mapa] donde automáticamente se cargaba las zonas que ya he estado.

De esa manera podre explorar toda la isla que podría decir anormal y encontrar el significado de que este aquí y el porqué de las cosas, ese es mi objetivo principal.

MISION: EL ORIGEN.

* * *

(Al día siguiente)

Me levantaba de mi cama.

(De paja)

La cual sería una común.

Relleno de algodón de ovejas, y envuelta en piel de unos piches mames, Un Tiranosaurio Rex.

Que me había tomado la molestia de matarlo ya que me fastidiaba mucho que me siguiera.

En fin, como seguía.

Me levante.

Me empecé a dirigir a la [Mesa de Creación] y tomar las armas que hice ayer.

Unas 50 lanzas de piedra, 20 arcos de madera, 150 flechas normales, 50 flechas de dormir, 10 hachas de piedra y 10 picos de piedra.

Con eso, empecé a tomar las cosas y las paredes de mi casa y guardarlas en mi inventario.

Junto con mi cama.

Deje el suelo para checar donde me establecí antes.

A hora solo voy a explorar la isla.

(Horas después)

Me encuentro amarrado a un palo de madera.

Siendo cargado por dos mujeres con mascara de cráneos.

Lo que paso fue.

Que horas antes, me adentre a una gran jungla y caí en una trampa.

En ese momento fui rodeado por mis actuales captoras.

No me resistí a la captura porque quería saber y conocer todo lo que sea posible.

Y ellas me darían la respuesta.

Naturalmente podría liberarme, pero no podría conseguir mi objetivo de obtener información esencial de todo.

Y el ¿Por qué estoy en esta isla?

(En medio de lo que parece una hoguera apagada, rodeado por 14 siluetas)

En medio de esta hoguera me encuentro, por suerte apagada.

Rodeado por quince mujeres.

Con mascara de cráneo.

Pero la que parece la líder es la que tiene el cráneo de tiranosaurio rex y una capa.

-Hombre, que haces invadiendo nuestros dominios- dijo la que parece la líder.

-le ser sincero mi lady, aparecí de repente en esta isla, es más, no sé quién soy, solo sé que cuando desperté, tenía una de esas estructuras metálicas, la de color rojo encima de mí, y bueno, en tapa rabos-dije mientras tenía algo de rubor en mi cara, mirando de lado.

-jefa, puede ser otro enviado por los obeliscos –

-si es eso, no sabe nada del mundo-

-tal vez, usen en el la lupa, si su tiempo es muy corto, dice la verdad pero si pasa del año significa que es de los [Emperadores del sol]-

En eso una se me acerco con lo que parece una lupa.

-jefa, dice la verdad, solo tiene tres días aquí, no concuerda con la edad visible de su cuerpo, es más, es nivel 2 apenas-

-¡nivel 2!, solo los niños son nivel 2, dice la verdad, ¿jefa?-

-Estoy pensando-

Con cara de pensar, la jefa me ve.

-hombre, dime tu nombre-

-soy issei hyuoduo, o eso es lo que dice la interfaz-

-bien, desde hoy issei hyuoduo eres miembro de [Las Amazonas]-

-¡EHHHHH!-

* * *

Continuara—

Chicos, reinició la historia porque no se manejar dioses muy bien.

También abra más cambios a futuro a las demás historias.

como el fusin el pajas, donde se abra ido ese eroe que nos daba nuestra paja de todo dia para herramientas y lnza bolas XD (DXD).


End file.
